


Mind if we join?

by ginkitty



Category: Gintama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I just wanted to write a joui 4-some, Joui War, Making Out, Multi, Porn With Very Little Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Zura is a tease, a little bit of fluff in the end I guess, not that this is relevant as nothing war related happens, this starts out as GinZura but then the other two join
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginkitty/pseuds/ginkitty
Summary: Drunk Zura was a blessing and a curse.





	Mind if we join?

**Author's Note:**

> A second fic full of self-indulgent smut, not beta'd and English is not my first language, so apologies for any mistakes.  
> This is probably not very good, but who cares. I just want to contribute to the few smutty Joui 4 fics.  
> Enjoy!

Tonight was a special night because, unlike usually, Katsura didn’t bury his head in a book or plan their next attack, while Sakamoto, Takasugi, and Gintoki were drinking. Sake was one of the seldomly available pleasures during the war but Sakamoto managed to get his hands on a few bottles. So the Joui 4 Heavenly Kings and their men were celebrating on the old temple grounds they were currently residing in.

Truth be told, Katsura tried to bury his head into a book but the camp was so lively and noisy that he gave up midway and joined his childhood friends. Gintoki and Takasugi’s cheeks were already embellished with a soft red blush and Sakamoto’s laughter was even louder than usual. They were passing around Takasugi’s kiseru filling the already thick air in the abandoned temple with smoke.

“Hey, Zura, wanna smoke with us?” Sakamoto asked offering the kiseru.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura. But no, thank you, I don’t like the smell.”

“C’mon, Zura, you never smoke or drink. Have some fun, will ya?” Gintoki said teasingly, voice anything but steady, lifting another cup of sake to his lips.

“Zura, your men must think you can’t hold your liquor,” Takasugi smirked blowing smoke in Katsura’s direction.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura and a samurai shouldn’t give in to boundless avidities,” he replied fanning away the lingering smoke in front of his face, “and all of you shouldn’t drink and smoke too much either. Remember what Shouyou-Sensei taught-”

“Zura, you’re neither our mother nor our teacher, you’re our friend. Have some fun with us,” Gintoki said offering his refilled sake cup to Katsura.

Sakamoto laughed into Katsura’s ear, putting an arm around him and pushing him closer: “Yeah Zura, have some fun with us.”

“It’s not Zura, it’s-”

“Jeez, we know, it’s Katsura,” Gintoki offered his sake cup again, “Come one, just a sip. You won’t regret it.”

“Alright, but just one cup. We still have a plan our upcoming attacks tomorrow.”

 

One cup become two cups, and two cups became three cups, and Gintoki lost count of how much Zura drank during this merry evening. However, he noticed how close the two men were suddenly sitting, legs touching. Katsura’s hand was resting on his thigh and Gintoki could have sworn his childhood friend’s fingers were softly caressing his leg from time to time. The blush on Zura’s face now matched Gintoki’s and he was laughing at Sakamoto’s remarks. Gintoki was tempted to put his hand around Zura’s shoulders. His fingers lingered over his back, contemplating on whether he should let his fingers travel over his spine or gently run them through black hair.

“Hey, Gintoki, should we give you two some space?” Takasugi whispered, eyes fixed on Gintoki’s hand, “You’re very eager and touchy-feely tonight.”

“Jealous?” Gintoki snapped back bringing his face closer to Takasugi’s, “I wasn’t the one who whimpered and moaned-”

Suddenly, Katsura tugged at Gintoki’s sleeve, “mgoin t’bed.” He rose to his feet anything but steady.

The pink blush on Zura’s face and the hazy look in his eyes had Gintoki standing up as well, following a stumbling Zura out of the room into the hallway, Takasugi’s comment already half forgotten. 

After walking a few steps, Zura turned around, the buzzing and laughter from the room still within earshot. His hands went straight for Gintoki’s hair, ruffling and tugging. He blinked at Gintoki with an unfocused, hazy look in his eyes while bringing his lips dangerously close. Gintoki gulped, his heartbeat quickened, and a rush of excitement went through his stomach. Zura’s lips were so close to his, he could feel the other man’s breath. And then, after what felt like an eternity, Zura started placing sloppy, drunk kisses on Gintoki’s cheeks and lips.

Gintoki pushed his lover against one of the temple walls, teeth carefully sinking into soft lips in between feverish kisses. His hands started roaming over Zura’s chest and shoulders, tugging and pulling at his clothes to expose pale skin. In need of air, he pulled back from the kiss and looked into Zura’s face. Even in the dim light of the hallway, the sight of dilated pupils, a pink blush, disheveled hair with single, black strands slipping from the low ponytail, and soft, red lips slightly parted, had his half-hard cock twitching in his pants.

The sound of erratic and shallow breathing seemed to fill the entire hallway. With a hungry and demanding look in his eyes, Zura pulled at Gintoki’s hair again, pressing their lips together once more. He lifted his leg to push his knee right into Gintoki’s groin. 

“Fuck,” a low moan escaped Gintoki’s lips at the sudden feeling of friction, “Gotta find a room soon or I will fuck you right here.”

“Behind the next door - the men sleeping th-there are still - dr-drinking - probably,” a hand groping Katsura’s crotch was very distracting.

More kissing, groping, and fumbling made the rest of the way to the door seem unbearably long, Gintoki pushed Zura along the wall, eliciting moans and grunts from him which went directly into his cock. As soon as Zura’s hand found the door, he slid it open. Zura stumbled backwards into the room, his clothes disheveled and chest exposed. Suddenly, he grabbed Gintoki by the collar, leading and pushing roughly with a demanding sense of urgency until Gintoki’s back hit a wall.

Another deep kiss, before Zura started fumbling at Gintoki’s pants. His head seemed to be a little clearer now, but his hands were still clumsy and rough, tugging and pulling to untie the himo, the dim light in the room wasn’t making things easy for him. Gintoki untied and pushed the gi from his shoulders to expose his chest, placing sloppy kisses and careful bites on Zura’s neck. After his hakama had fallen on the ground, Zura took his sweet time with Gintoki’s fundoshi. At first his thumbs softly brushed over Gintoki’s hip bones through the fabric, teasingly working his way to where Gintoki really wanted to feel his touch, but he pulled back and focused on hip bones and the outside of his legs again. Gintoki was breathing heavily now, his cock throbbing. Drunk Zura was a blessing and a curse. Carefully caressing, Zura’s hands circled closer and closer again, thumbs dangerously close, the tip of his fingers slipping inside the fundoshi.

But not close enough, Gintoki half moaned, half grunted in frustration. Zura’s fingers caressed his lower stomach, he looked into Gintoki’s face again, hungry, light brown eyes meeting crimson ones. Gintoki’s right hand went for the ponytail, carefully intertwining his fingers in the black strands. Suddenly, he roughly pulled at Zura’s hair, forcing him to look up and focusing his attention on the pale neck. Zura hissed because of the unexpected jolt but Gintoki was already busy kissing, biting, and sucking along his neck. 

Zura’s fingers were circling closer again, and finally, finally, his index finger softly stroked along Gintoki’s cock and his other hand massaged his balls through the fabric. Gintoki moaned into Zura’s neck. His teasingly soft touches turned into harder squeezes. He loosened the tight grip on Zura’s hair, his head still buried in the crook of his lover’s neck. Zura’s fingers around his cock, squeezing and stroking, made the precum at the tip of his cock soak through the fabric. 

Just when he was sure and made his peace with fact that he would be washing a suspiciously sticky fundoshi in the morning, Zura stopped and stepped back.

“Take off your fundoshi. Sit down, legs outstretched,” he commanded. Gintoki contemplated on resisting the demanding tone in Zura’s voice, but the blush on his face, the disheveled black hair, and the lustful look in his eyes promised something exciting, so he started fumbling to get off the last, extremely unnecessary piece of clothing. 

He sat down as he was told and watched Zura taking of various layers of clothes, starting with pushing of the already open gi. The dim light made it hard to see but Gintoki knew, since their last adventure, new scars and bruises covered Zura’s chest, shoulders, and arms; the thought of licking, sucking, and kissing the scars sent another jolt of pleasure to his cock. Just when Katsura stepped out of his pants, he turned slightly sideways and Gintoki could make out a hard, straining cock inside his fundoshi. He started to stroke himself as Zura took off his underwear and after he noticed Gintoki’s motion, he leaned over and brought his face close to Gintoki’s and whispered with unusual aggression “Stop that.” 

Another slow stroke, thumb brushing over the head, a teasing smile on his lips “Make me.”

Suddenly, Zura grabbed both of Gintoki’s hands by the wrists, pinning them at the wall over his head. He sat down on Gintoki’s lap, knees on either side of his outstretched legs. Gintoki felt a hot, slick cock against his own, but a deep kiss swallowed his moan. 

Kissing and slowly, ever so slightly rolling his hips, creating friction, but not enough, Gintoki was sure Zura was trying to drive him crazy. He almost didn’t register how the two hands holding his wrists were replaced by one. 

Zura picked up a quicker pace, kisses getting sloppy and messy, only to fall back to a slower pace. Gintoki groaned in frustration; drunk Zura was a blessing and a curse. Sitting with his back to a wall, his hands pinned above his head, he was at Zura’s mercy, which really shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did. 

Continuing with an alternating pace, Zura rubbed his cock at Gintoki’s but his movements had gotten more erratic and he couldn’t keep up his slow and teasing pace anymore. Suddenly, Gintoki felt a warm hand squeezing both of their heads. Their moans filled the room, and as kissing had become a task too difficult, Gintoki rested his forehead on Zura’s shoulder, who had started to stroke their cocks. 

Just as a familiar heat in his stomach was building up at a dangerously fast pace, the door was slid open and very familiar laugh reached their ears. Zura, as if he had been struck by lightning, let go of everything his hands were holding and froze in position. Gintoki peaked over Zura’s shoulders at the unwelcome intruder with his usual bored expression but slightly more colour in his cheeks.

Sakamoto was standing in the door frame, shouting over his shoulder “Ahahahaha, Shinsuke, I found them, they’re doing xx-”

“Don’t let the entire camp know,” Takasugi snarled pushing Sakamoto inside the room and closing the door behind them.

“Ahahahaha, mind if we join?”

“Yes, I do mind. You have STDS and judging from his size,” Gintoki nodded in Takasugi’s direction, ”he should be sleeping already.”

Zura had buried his face in his hands, and for somebody who was this embarrassed his dick was still surprisingly hard, Gintoki observed.

“Everything okay? Do you wanna dress and go to sleep,” Gintoki whispered into Zura’s ear, his hand softly patting the dishevelled hair.

“‘m okay,” replied Zura slowly lifting his face from his hand, “I- I don’t mind them joining.” Gintoki sighed, he wasn’t opposed to letting them join and this had happened before, but sex with three other people was a pain, simple as that; drunk Zura was a blessing and a curse. He couldn’t tell whether his face was red from embarrassment or rest alcohol or both. Sakamoto was already besides them untying his pants. “I was just surprised by Sakamoto suddenly storming in.”

“That’s an invitation then. Just continue where you left off,” Sakamoto said while taking off his fundoshi letting a half hard cock spring free.

“Geez, how horny are y-” Gintoki was interrupted by a hand in his hair forcefully turning his head around.

“Not as horny as you two, who snuck out to have fun alone,” he had no idea when Takasugi had undressed and positioned himself on the other side, his cock in front of Gintoki’s face, “Open up, Gintoki.”

“Sure, I love when you moan my name,” he gave Takasugi no time to react to his comment and licked along the underside of his cock. His breath hitched as Gintoki took the tip of his tongue in his mouth and let his tongue swirl around the head. He took more of Takasugi in his mouth and this time his breath moaned around the cock in his mouth as a hand closed around his and Zura’s cocks. 

The hand settled for full and long strokes at first, from the base all up to the tip, and there fingers squeezed their heads together, smearing precum from their heads all the way to the base again. The hand was too big to be Zura’s and judging from their position and the way Zura’s legs were shaking and how he tried to suppress moans, it must be Tatsuma’s hand. He changed to a quicker pace for a few strokes but fell back to his slowing teasing ones shortly after. 

Sucking dick had become increasingly difficult thanks to Tatsuma, Zura and Takasugi’s moans and various lewd sounds filling the room, and as soon as he managed to take all of Takasugi in his mouth, nose brushing dark pubes, he let go for a short moment. He looked up to Takasugi and after giving him a quick nod he opened his mouth. Takasugi got the signal, grabbed Gintoki’s hair with both hands and, carefully at first, pushed back into his mouth.

Sakamoto did fucking amazing with his handjob, Zura, breathing and moaning heavily, couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips which caused additional friction and all of this let heat coiling up in Gintoki’s stomach again, fast. Takasugi was fucking himself harder into his mouth and Zura’s hips stuttered suddenly and shortly after, Gintoki could feel cum hitting his stomach and chest, almost up to his chin. 

He was unbearably close to the edge but suddenly Sakamoto’s hand let go off their cocks after working Zura through his orgasm who backed off, too. Gintoki let out a disappointed moan which was suppressed by Takasugi. His painfully hard dick was met with nothing but cold air, for the second time tonight. From the corner of his eye he could make out Zura returning the favour and sucking Sakamoto’s dick. Takasugi’s thrusts were starting to get more shallow, his pace more uneven. 

Suddenly, Takasugi let go of Gintoki’s hair and pulled out, unable to stop himself from moaning. Gintoki closed his eyes shortly before cum hit his face and hair. Just when he was about to open his eyes again ready to complain, a hand squeezed the head of his cock, so all that came out of his mouth was a breathy moan. He opened his eyes, turned his head and faced Zura again. The sight combined with the handjob was enough to make up for all the blue balls from tonight. Zura was still sitting on his lap, his right hand stroking Gintoki’s cock and the left one around the base of Tatsuma’s cock. He was mainly focussed on sucking dick and the motion of his right hand was sloppy but the dishevelled hair, the blush on his face, and the lewd sounds brought Gintoki closer to edge than ever. 

Heat started building up faster than ever, he trouble sitting still and met Zura’s strokes with erratic thrusts, and just has Zura’s hand squeezed the tip, Gintoki’s hips stuttered, an orgams finally approaching, and under loud moans cum hit his stomach and chest. Zura was still stroking his oversensitive cock, which made Gintoki lean his head against the wall under breathy moans.

Under his exhaustion, he barely registered that Tatsuma was getting louder and louder, he did, however, very prominently notice how drops of liquid hit his chest, shoulders, and neck.

“What was that for, Tatsuma,” he tightly squeezed the cock pointed at him. 

“AhahaAHAHA, ouch, that hurts,” he loosened the grip, “Dunno, everybody came on you, so I rolled with it, too.”

The urge to strangle Tatsuma was strong but post orgasm fatigue was stronger, so he gave the limp cock in his hand one last weak squeeze and closed his eyes. Getting up and going to their room to sleep seemed like a pain, but falling asleep covered in cum in a room of their men didn’t seem like a good idea either. 

Zura started wiping cum from Gintoki’s stomach and chest with a cloth. The soft fabric and the gentle motion felt good against his skin, almost like a message. When Zura reached his neck, Gintoki opened his eyes.

“Hey, what kind of cloth is that?”

“Your gi.”

He ripped the piece of clothing from Zura’s hands, “I hope every single one of you dies a terrible death,” he shouted while jumping to his feet.

“I was just trying to help,” Zura pouted. 

Their clothes were spread everywhere in the room, so it took the four of them a while to get dressed. Gintoki continued wiping the cum on his body with his already stained gi, still cursing that he had to wash it tomorrow. He put the rest of his clothes back on, the gi though was only loosely draped over his shoulders, his chest exposed. Sakamoto and Takasugi already left the room, making their way to their futons for a few hours of sleep. Katsura was standing in the frame of the open door waiting for him.

“Everything alright,” he asked, a worried undertone in his voice.

“‘m tired, let’s finally go to sleep,” he replied while yawning and absentmindedly scratching his chest.

They made their way back to the room they slept in and when Gintoki dropped on the futon, he was too tired to care that Tatsuma was sprawled out over two futons, limbs stretched out in four different directions, peacefully snoring. Takasugi hoarded two different blankets again and didn’t do much but sleepily growl as Gintoki snatched one of the blankets away. He shoved Tatsuma away, eyes already closed as he put his head on the pillow. The last thing he heard before falling asleep were Takasugi’s incomprehensible, sleepy snarls as Zura slipped under his blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
